Energy Layer - Obelisk Odin
is an Energy Layer released by Takara Tomy as part of the Burst System as well as the Dual Layer System. It debuted in Japan as the prize Layer of Random Layer Collection Vol. 2 in March 2016 and was later released in the B-46 Booster Obelisk Odin Triple Xtreme on June 18th, 2016. Description Takara Tomy's Obelisk Odin, unlike its predecessor Odin, is an Attack Type Energy Layer that’s thick and angular in shape. Its design consists of a colored blade molded into the shape of a sword on either side, matching the weapon the Layer’s spirit wields; a large sword, two blades on either side that are made of both clear and colored plastic that run behind the sword-like blades, and two orb-like designs on either side that are also made of clear plastic and have a small protrusion on them. Surrounding the center of the Layer are two sideways armored heads on either side, with one of their eyes colored red, representing the Layer’s namesake; Odin, father of Thor in Norse mythology. Unlike Odin, Obelisk Odin’s more aggressive design greatly resembles the Samurai Upper Attack Ring from the Hard Metal System (HMS), which at its time, was a top-tier Attack Ring. While the resemblance may imply high Attack potential, in practice, Obelisk Odin’s overall shape ends up reducing some beneficial recoil. While this may imply that it is ill-suited for Attack Combinations, the aforementioned protrusions on the Layer’s orb-like designs imply high Burst Attack, as the protrusions can catch onto the protrusions of the opponent’s Layer and thus create enough recoil to Burst them. For Smash Attack, the blunt designs of the Layer’s sword-like blades can create enough recoil to potentially Knock-Out the opponent. However, while the Layer’s design does make it great for Attack Combinations, it is ill-suited for Defense and Stamina Combinations, as the recoil created by the Layer’s aggressive shape increases the risk of Bursting. Obelisk Odin features three teeth of tall length, allowing it to withstand its own recoil. Furthermore, when paired up with rubber-based Drivers such as Xtreme or Jolt, the Layer's tall teeth can compensate for the Performance Tip's resistance to the Layer’s spin. Use in Attack Combinations If superior Layers such as Valkyrie, Victory Valkyrie, Xcalibur, or Minoboros are unavailable, Obelisk Odin can be used in the Knock-Out Attack Combination Obelisk Odin Heavy Xtreme, which draws out what little Attack power Obelisk Odin has. A Knock-Out Combination is preferred, as Obelisk Odin performs miserably when stationary. Overall Despite its aggressive appearance, Takara Tomy's Obelisk Odin's mediocre performance made it become outclassed at the time of its release. Furthermore, with the release of Cho-Z Layers such as Winning Valkyrie and Buster Xcalibur, Obelisk Odin is far too light to be competitive. As such, Takara Tomy's Obelisk Odin is recommended for collection purposes only. Products Takara Tomy * BG-02 Random Layer Collection Vol. 2 - 05: Obelisk Odin * B-46 Obelisk Odin Triple Xtreme * B-61 Random Booster Vol. 4 Quad Quetzalcoatl.J.P - 05: Obelisk Odin Upper Jaggy Gallery Takara Tomy LayerObeliskOdin.png|Obelisk Odin (Official Image) Obelisk Odin (B-61 05 Ver).png|Obelisk Odin Upper Jaggy (B-61 05) Obelisk Odin (RLC 2 05 Ver).png|Obelisk Odin (Random Layer Collection Vol. 2 05) Trivia References Category:Takara Tomy